Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons, keys, touch sensor panels, and the like. Touch sensor panels, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price.
Behind the touch sensor panel, a display module can have red, green and blue sub-pixels and black mask patterned in horizontal and vertical directions, parallel to drive lines and sense lines of the touch sensor panel. The pattern formed by the drive lines and the sense lines can have a periodicity different from that of the sub-pixels of the display module and black mask. Because the drive lines and sensor lines may not be entirely clear, the superposition of the touch sensor panel and the display module can cause aliasing effects. As a result, visually unappealing Moire patterns can appear as alternating brighter and darker regions or bands. FIG. 1 illustrates exemplary Moire patterns that can appear when two sets of lines with slightly different pitches are superimposed.